


The Most Important Meal of the Day

by TearStainedAshes



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gavin Reed Horndog Extraordinaire, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking, Unconventional Uses for Connor's Sampling Software, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearStainedAshes/pseuds/TearStainedAshes
Summary: Gavin eats Connor's ass for breakfast.





	The Most Important Meal of the Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chibbers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibbers/gifts).



> Happy (belated) Birthday, Chibi!

"Good morning, Gavin," Connor chirped as Gavin stumbled into the kitchen. He yawned his reply as he headed over to the coffeemaker, happy to see Connor had already brewed him a fresh pot.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Connor asked as Gavin walked over to plant a kiss on his cheek. 

"How 'bout a piece of that ass?" Gavin growled, reaching down to pinch one of his cheeks. Connor yelped and smacked his hand away, making Gavin laugh.

"I meant actual  _ food, _ Gavin," he chastised, scowling at him.

"So was I." He leaned in an purred, "Cuz you're a snacc."

"Oh my god." Connor groaned and rolled his eyes. "You are such a dweeb."

"You love it though." He pressed another kiss to his cheek before walking away, sipping at his coffee.

"You never answered my question!" Connor called out. Gavin popped his head back into the kitchen, cocking it to the side as he drank more coffee.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Connor asked again.

"I don't care, babe." He shrugged and walked back into the kitchen, leaning against the door frame. "Whatever you wanna make is fine by me."

"A vegetable omelette it is then." He turned to the fridge and Gavin watched him work. He grabbed some fresh vegetables from the crisper drawer and Gavin eyed the curve of his ass as he bent over. He took another drink of coffee as he made a soft sound of approval. He was only wearing his silk boxers and one of Gavin's oversized hoodies, his pale legs looking even more lanky and lengthy than usual. 

Goddamn, he looked like a fucking four-course meal more than a snacc. But he still looked good enough to eat.

He finished his coffee and sat his mug on the breakfast bar, eyeing Connor up as he started chopping vegetables. Broccoli, bell peppers, an onion, and some fresh mushrooms were laid out on the counter, as well as two eggs and some milk and butter. He bit his thumb as he blatantly stared at Connor's ass, and he made up his mind. 

He was gonna eat his ass for breakfast. 

He grinned and walked closer to Connor, wrapping his arms around his waist. He slipped his hands into the kangaroo pocket of the hoodie and pressed his hands against Connor's toned stomach, pulling him closer.

"Gav," Connor sighed, shaking his head. "I'm  _ working _ ."

"But you look so delicious, babe," he purred, reaching up to nibble his ear. Connor's breath hitched and he set the knife down, his hands gripping the edge of the countertop. Gavin moved his hands so one gripped Connor's hip, the other trailing up his thigh. 

"Gavin," he whined, his legs trembling slightly as Gavin's fingers inched up further and further. Gavin dropped to his knees and caressed Connor's ass in his hands, his thumbs pressing deep into the flesh just below his shorts.

"G-Gavin!" Connor stammered, his heart hammering as Gavin's fingers kneaded his ass. He whimpered when he felt Gavin's teeth scrape along one cheek, making his knees weak.

"I said you were a snacc, babe," he growled. He gripped the waistband of Connor's boxers and yanked them down his thighs. "And I'll be damned if I miss out on the most important meal of the day."

Connor whimpered again and spread his legs further apart, having to step out of his boxers to do so. Gavin growled appreciatively and nipped at a cheek. Connor jumped but didn't make a sound.

"Don't silence yourself, babe," Gavin ordered gently. His thumbs dug into Connor's cheeks and spread him open, his tongue trailing over his teeth at the sight. "Let me hear everything."

"Ok-kay," Connor stammered, nodding vigorously. Gavin growled and leaned in, pressing the flat of his tongue against Connor's ass.

"G-G-Gavin! Fuck!" 

Gavin moaned as he slowly licked his way between Connor's cheeks, his thumbs digging into the plump flesh to hold him open.

"Fuck yeah, you know you like it, you dirty bitch," he growled into Connor's skin.

"Yes! Yes! I like it! I like it!" Connor cried, thrusting back against Gavin's tongue. He moaned and leaned against the counter, pushing the vegetables and the knife into the sink so he'd have a safe area to lean against. The eggs also rolled in and cracked, but both of them were too focused on the pleasure to give a damn.

Connor braced one hand on the wall and reached down between his legs with the other, needing his cock in his hand. But Gavin slapped it away and Connor gripped the edge of the counter instead. Maybe Gavin wanted to be the one to pull him off? He rather liked the idea. His pleasure fully in Gavin's capable hands? He hummed and bit his lip, a shiver running down his spine from the mental image. But Gavin made no move to grab him, and he was growing restless. So he wiggled his ass against his tongue and whined, drawing his attention.

"Gavin," he whined, turning his head to look down at him. "Touch me? Please?"

"Not yet, babe," he murmured. "I wanna see if you can cum with my tongue alone. Do you wanna try?"

"Yes, oh god, yes, please, I do," he babbled, his cock already twitching between his legs. "I wanna try."

"Good." Gavin resumed his torturous work, dragging the flat of his tongue along Connor's ass before attempting to penetrate him with it. Connor's head thunked against the countertop and he moaned wantonly, his legs shaking as Gavin's tongue worked him open.

"God, Gavin. Holy  _ shit. _ Your tongue feels so fucking good," he whined. He pressed his cheek to the countertop and tried his best not to drool as he babbled on and on. "Don't stop. Fucking hell, Gav. Don't stop. Feels so good."

Connor's words made Gavin lightheaded as his cock tented his pajama pants. He doubled his efforts, thrusting his tongue as far as it could go and even pressing his thumb closer for a bit of added pressure. Connor cried out and slammed his hand against the wall, his legs trembling as he tried to hold himself up.

" _ Fuck! _ Don't stop! Don't stop!" His hips thrust against the air and he whimpered, craving friction against his cock. He went to reach for it again but grabbed the hem of his hoodie at the last second, dragging it up so his stomach and chest were exposed to the cool air. 

"Please! Please! I need more, Gav! I need more!" he begged. "I… I'm so close! But I…  I need  _ more. _ " He sobbed when Gavin's thumb slipped inside while his tongue continued torturing him, holding him right on the edge.

" _ Gavin, please! _ " he cried. "Touch me! Please! I want to cum!"

"You'll fuckin' cum alright," Gavin growled, smacking Connor's ass with his free hand. Connor gasped, his hips bucking wildly. His cock jumped between his legs, leaking pre-ejaculate onto the tile.

"Oh,  _ fuck! _ " he screamed, squeezing his eyes shut as Gavin continued to sporadically spank him. "I'm cumming! I'm cumming! Fuck, I'm gonna cum!"

He cried Gavin's name as he finally fell over the edge. His fingers clawed at the grout in the backsplash as he came against the cabinet. Gavin growled and worked him through it, his free hand soothing the blue-tinted skin before Connor could make it disappear.

"Fuck," Connor swore. He sagged against the countertop, gasping for breath. He giggled as he came back to himself, propping himself up on his elbows. He turned to give Gavin a dopey grin and he wobbled a bit on his feet. Gavin steadied him and helped him get his foot back through the leg of his boxers, easing them up to his knees.

"Enjoyed yourself?" he asked, smirking proudly at him.

"Oh yes," he confirmed, nodding slowly. His functions were still coming back online so he was a bit woozy. He felt… drunk.

"Do you really?" Gavin stood up and pulled Connor's boxers up with him. He smoothed the material over Connor's ass and gave it a brief squeeze, squeezing a soft moan from the android.

"You don't even realize you said all that out loud, do you?"

"Huh?" Connor cocked his head to the side and giggled drunkenly.

"Wow. I was that good, huh?"

"So good," Connor purred, turning around and draping his arms over Gavin's shoulders. "And so… unexpected." He shook his head and jolted upright, his systems finally kicking back on. He sniffed and cleared his throat, his cheeks a soft blue.

"You're adorable after you've just cum," Gavin whispered, pulling him down for a kiss. Connor hummed, relaxing into the embrace as he pressed closer.

"Oh!" He gasped and pulled away, looking down between them. "I should return the favor."

"You don–" he started, but Connor was already sliding down to his knees.

"But I want to," he insisted. He tugged at the drawstring of Gavin's pants and yanked them down his thighs. Gavin latched onto Connor's shoulders for balance, all the blood in his face draining into his cock when he saw the way Connor was looking at it. He swallowed and steadied himself on his feet, one hand tangling in Connor's messy curls.

"Go on then," he murmured. "Do what you wanna do."

"I want you to use my mouth," Connor whispered, staring up at Gavin as he slid closer. "Fuck it, let me suck on your dick like a lollipop, shove your cock down my throat, anything."

"Fucking  _ Christ _ , Con," he moaned, his cock twitching against Connor's cheek. 

"And I want you to cum in my mouth." He poked his tongue out, licking at the underside of Gavin's cock. "I'd hate to miss out on  _ my _ most important meal of the day."

"Fuck, yeah, me too," he gasped, gripping Connor's curls tighter. "Open up, babe. You can suck me off however you want."

He pulled Connor forward and he sucked the head of his cock into his mouth, his eyes closing briefly as it slid over his tongue. Gavin groaned as he slid in further, Connor's hands gripping his thighs for balance. The android whimpered and his eyes rolled back, probably overwhelmed by the onslaught of information his sensors were cataloging. 

"You know, I've always been curious," Gavin murmured as he slowly thrust deeper into Connor's mouth. "What's your programming tell you when you're sucking on my cock?"

Connor pulled away, one hand still holding Gavin's thigh for balance while the other held his cock steady.

"Lots of things. But what do you want to know?"

"I'm not sure. Anything I guess." He paused to mull it over before adding, "But make it sexy."

Connor smirked and Gavin gulped, his heart hammering in his chest. Connor stuck his tongue out and licked the underside of Gavin's cock. He goddamn near  _ caressed _ it, saliva slipping down his shaft as Connor worked his way down.

"I can literally taste your arousal," Connor moaned, pulling away just enough to speak, his lips softly brushing against Gavin's skin as he spoke. "Taste how much you want me. Want my mouth." He pressed a kiss to the base of Gavin's cock before working his way back to the head, leaving soft kisses along the way.

"Fuck," he swore under his breath, his nails digging into Connor's shoulder.

"I can calculate your exact size and weight as your cock presses along my tongue," he continued, briefly sucking him off before pulling away. "And your cock is so  _ hot _ , Gav. So big and warm and all for me." He swallowed Gavin down to the root, his lips stretched around him. He pulled off again, gasping for breath.

"My poor little mouth almost can't take it," he whined.

"Yes you fuckin' can," Gavin growled, pressing back into Connor's mouth, leisurely fucking it. "You can fuckin' take it, babe. Christ, you feel amazing. So warm and wet around me. Fuck, Con," Gavin whined, his grip tightening in Connor's hair. "You're gonna make me fuckin' cum." Connor pulled away and began stroking Gavin's cock, panting in anticipation. 

"Fuck yes, Gavin. Give it to me," he panted, opening his mouth wide and sticking his tongue out. He lapped at the underside of the head, where he knew Gavin was the most sensitive right before orgasm. 

"Fuckin'  _ shit! _ " Gavin gasped, his grip tightening on Connor's shoulder and in his hair as he froze, his breath catching in his throat. He bit out Connor's name as he came, Connor's eyes closing as he wrapped his lips around his cock once more, milking him for all he had. 

Gavin groaned and whined as he came down, easing his grip on Connor's shoulder but not his hair. His fingers were so tangled in Connor's curls he wasn't sure he  _ could _ let go. Connor sighed as he pulled away, licking his lips. He opened his eyes and grinned up at Gavin, running his tongue over his teeth.

"Fuck, babe," Gavin panted, giggling as he caught his breath. "Christ, that was good."

"Just good?" Connor pouted, sticking his bottom lip out.

"Amazing. Perfect. Extraordinary," he whispered as Connor got to his feet. His hand was still tangled in his hair, so his arm shot up with him, making them both laugh.

"I can fix that," Connor murmured, his skin peeling away at the base of his skull.

"No! Don't!" Gavin protested, raising his other hand to stop him. "Doing that will put your hair back in perfect order, right?"

"Yes."

"Then don't do it. Let me get my hand out and you can leave your curls all messed up and sexed up. It's a  _ fantastic _ look on you."

"Oh." Connor blushed and slid his skin back in place. "Alright."

"You might wanna kneel down again," Gavin suggested. "So I can see what I'm doing."

Connor immediately dropped down to his knees, his hands back on Gavin's thighs.

"Oh! I didn't fix your pants," he said. He quickly pulled them back up so the waistband settled just above Gavin's ass, tying the drawstring into a perfect bow. Gavin worked on getting his hand untangled from Connor's curls and managed to do so without tearing too many follicles loose. When he was free, Connor stood back up and pressed a kiss to Gavin's lips.

"You can do that again," he murmured against Gavin's lips. "But maybe next time do it while we're in bed and  _ not _ while I'm making you breakfast."

"I couldn't help myself babe," Gavin protested, nipping at Connor's bottom lip before pulling away. "I saw you in my hoodie and just your boxers and I about lost my damn mind." Connor snorted and hung his head, his cheeks a soft blue. 

"Gavin," he mumbled, his fingers playing with Gavin's t-shirt. 

"It's true." He kissed him again and Connor relaxed a bit, humming into it. His fingers let go of Gavin's shirt and rested on his chest, his thumbs idly dragging across his nipples. Gavin shivered and pressed closer, tangling his fingers in the curls at Connor's nape.

"I love you," Connor whispered, his breath tickling Gavin's lips.

"I love you too, Con," he whispered back. They pulled away and Gavin smirked, making Connor blush for reasons unknown.

"You find anything noteworthy in that sample, babe?" he asked, Connor's blush spreading down his neck. 

"You… um… you're…  _ very _ healthy," he stammered, his face darkening by the second. "If… uh… if you wanted kids you'd… um…"

"I'd stand a good chance of being successful?" he asked. Connor coughed and nodded, his messy curls bouncing on his head. "God, I just ate your ass and  _ this _ is what makes you flustered?" He threw his head back and laughed, digging his fingers into Connor's hips to stop him from running away. 

"You're adorable," he told him after he'd stopped laughing. "And I love you."

"I love you too," Connor mumbled.

"We could always put that to the test, you know?" Gavin mused aloud, tapping a finger against his bottom lip. Connor looked up and frowned, brows creased.

"What?" 

"You said yourself that I'm  _ very  _ healthy," Gavin purred. "We can put that to the test."

"Oh!" Connor's entire face was blushed blue by that point. "But… we can't! I'm not capable of–!" 

Gavin silenced him by placing a finger over his lips. He leaned in, Connor going slightly cross-eyed as he traced his movements, and whispered in his ear, "Doesn't mean we can't try."

Connor whimpered and, against all logic, nodded. Gavin grinned and dragged his finger down Connor's lip, pulling it down before pulling away. He gripped Connor's hips again and pulled him close, the android resting his arms around Gavin's shoulders. 

"Forget breakfast, babe," he growled. "Let's get tryin'."

"You'd really want that?" Connor asked, the lustful haze lifting a bit. "A kid, I mean?"

"With you? Definitely," he said honestly. "We can discuss it further after I'm not drunk in love."

"You're always drunk in love, Gavin."

"Fair point."

"We can talk about it after you've tried to impregnate me then," Connor whispered, his face blushing blue again.

"An excellent idea." He grabbed Connor's wrist and dragged him to the bedroom, slamming the door shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless self promo time!
> 
> I have a [ patreon](https://www.patreon.com/tearstainedashes) now! If you like my writing, please go check out my page and maybe support me? You'll get lots of fun rewards such as Q&A's about my stories and/or writing process, teasers to stories I'm currently working on, early access to fics before they go up on AO3, and even drabble requests!
> 
> All fics will now also be linked on my [writing tumblr](https://tsaddleston.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
